Curiosity: A Short Story
by Parker677
Summary: The two sisters become super close since the thaw and one day as they lay in bed together, Anna asks an unexpected question to Elsa, which really makes her nervous. RATED M because of some very minor sexual content.


**Note: Hey guys, I have something to say before you read this. First, I am not gonna continue Your Mine because I'm not good with commitment. Second, this just a short story so I hope you enjoy.**

**Curiosity**

It was a typical cold and starry night in Arendelle. Most of the homes in the small town would already be off and darkness consumed the streets. The castle would show no sign of light as well

Ever since the great thaw, the sisters relationship have once again been reunited and grew. It grew up to the point that they would be inseparable, except for when they had regal duties.

Meanwhile, the sisters laid together in the same bed, in Anna's room. Anna laid behind Elsa and wrapped her arm around her chest while her forehead rested on her nape. As for Elsa, she had her back faced to Anna's chest and her hands were the pillow that the two shared. Elsa was sound asleep but Anna was wide awake for that something had irritated her in her mind. Something that she had always wanted to know but was too afraid to ask until now.

"Elsa?" The ginger spoke in a soft manner in Elsa's ear as she scooted closer to the snow queen.

"Hmm?" Elsa sluggishly mumbled, mostly asleep, as her back felt Anna's body nudging against it.

"What's a lesbian?" Anna whispered in a curious tone.

The question had awakened her senses and Elsa immediately opened her eyes as her heart sank deeper. She had never expect an innocent girl like Anna to ask such a question. It made her startled inside but on the outside, she had not moved a single muscle and remained calm.

"Anna, where d-did you hear that?" Elsa asked.

"Well, last week I was in the kitchen trying to find something sweet to eat but then out of now where I heard a noise. So right away I hid in the pantry and I overheard some guards walking in saying,

'Those sisters have gotten very close from the past four months'

'Indeed, I would not be surprised if they were lesbians'

Then they started laughing and walked away." Anna explained.

"Oh, I see." Elsa replied, as her voice showed a slight nervousness.

There was a small pause and Anna broke the silence,

"So...What is it?" Anna requested again.

"Well, Anna...a lesbian is when..." Elsa hesitated then deeply gulped, for what felt like a pound running down her throat, and continued, "When two girls like each other-" She spat out in one rapid sentence.

"What?" The redhead, slightly unable to fix the words.

"Its when-" The pale girl sighed, "When two girls love each other." She answered in a calmer and clearer manner.

There was a short moment of silence and finally a sound was heard for that Anna had giggled.

"Elsa, why are you so afraid to tell me that?" Anna said as her lips struggled to stay still and formed a dull smile.

"What so you mean?" Elsa replied confused for that she did not anticipate Anna to respond with laughter.

"What I mean is that, what's so bad about being a lesbian? We basically are ones aren't we?" Anna said as her smile broke in a grin and she giggled again.

Elsa's eyes instantly widened,

"Wait what? Anna no! You don't understan-" Elsa tried to recover but she was cut off.

"What is there to understand? We're both girls and we both love each other so therefore we are lesbians." Anna reasoned and she smiled.

"Anna." Elsa deeply sighed again as her heart raced, "A lesbian is when a girl likes a girl, like a boy would like a girl. You see where I am coming here?"

Anna's mood completely changed,

"Oh." She fed back in a normal voice.

Elsa's heart simmered down and she was able to feel relaxed again.

Elsa then shifted to her sister's side,

"Well, goodnight Anna." Elsa gently kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, Anna retaliated by closing her eyes and placing her lips on Elsa's and remained there. After a few seconds, Anna brought forth her warm tongue inside of Elsa's mouth. Elsa felt Anna's hot tongue trying to tangle with hers, and after a few attempts, Elsa gave in. Anna finally broke the kiss, then smiled,

"Good night Elsa." She whispered in a lovely tone then began to drift into slumber.

Elsa was frozen still for that she still could not accept of Anna's action.

"Elsa?" Elsa heard Anna whisper then continued, "I think...that..I'm a lesbian."

There was a long moment of silence,

"Anna..." Elsa moaned then zoomed her body to the limit of closure against Anna.

"Yes?" Anna tiredly mumbled as her eyes were already shut.

"I think..that..um...I am too." Elsa let go and felt her tender emotions, that were once concealed inside, free.

**Note: So what do you think? Is it good for a really short story? Tell me if you want more short stories and I will. Thanks for reading this and I hope you favorite and post a good review. Peace.**


End file.
